


Outfoxed

by DarkFoxKirin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fox - Freeform, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, Laundry, M/M, based off of a webcomic, blood hounds, dylan meconis, fox hunting, huntsmen - Freeform, laundrer, laundress, magic wishes, outfoxed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is but a mere thin and sickly laundry man. He was poor and people around him thought that he wasn't going to live another year. </p><p>But then something incredible but uncanny happens.</p><p>A quirky magical fox who calls himself Tony asks him for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read Dylan Meconis's Outfoxed short webcomic. I liked it, but the ending was less desirable. So, I made a Stony Outfoxed!AU! I hope you enjoy!

Steve Rogers was a launderer. 

He was poor, sickly, and had one too many brushes with death.

But that didn't stop him from working. 

He was heading to the local river to wash his customer's clothes when he heard rustling from the bushes to his right. "H-hello? Is someone in there?" There was no answer. Steve opened his mouth to call out once more, but an explosion of leaves, twigs, and red fur burst forth before he could so much as utter a sound.

Steve yelled out in fright and thrust his hands infront of himself as he fell backwards. As nothing happens, Steve looks down and before him stands a fox with brilliant red fur and a peculiar but perfectly round circle of white on his heaving chest. The fox looks up at him in panic. "Hide me! The _Hunters_!" 

Steve gasps and stands. "You talk!" 

The fox looks irritated as well as desperate. "I'll explain later- HIDE me first!!!" 

Steve tilts his head with a perplexed look on his face. "From WHAT?"

"The _Hunters_... and their _dogs_!" Barking and galloping hooves could be heard in the distance.

Steve nods as he bends down to pick up the strange creature. "Here- you can fit in my basket! _Dig deep!_ " 

"They wont smell me?" The talking fox asks as he wriggles himself into the launderer's basket. 

Steve barks out a weak laugh. "Not with _my_ customers! Now hush!" 

The young man looks up to the right side of the road as the first Huntsmen come down from over the hill. "Here they come!" He whispers to the fox concealed inside of his basket. Here they come indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunter's hounds quickly surrounded Steve and the hidden fox. 

There were three Hunters in all and as they came to a stop infront of him, the Hunter in front glowered at the sickly man with thinly veiled disgust. "Boy. Have you seen a fox?" 

Steve kept his face blank. "No, my Lord-" 

The Hunter cut him off. "You didn't see a little _red_ fox and think to boil him up for your _dinner?_ " 

Two of the hounds began sniffing at the basket. Steve nervously glanced back at them, mentally screaming for them to turn away. "The only pot I own is for boiling _laundry_ , my Lord..." 

The Hunter says nothing and merely stares down the launderer. Steve sweats as he stares back, doubt creeping into his mind. 

Then finally, finally the lead Hunter turns to the other two and grunts at them. "Back to the woods." As one, the Hunters turn and leave down the path, away from the relieved launderer, their hounds trailing after them. 

The basket gives a twitch as the fox's muffled voice reaches the trembling man's ears. "Are they gone?" 

" _Gone._ " Steve heaves out a great breath. That was close. 

The fox thrusts his head from the basket and makes a disgusted noise. " _Bleh!_ You weren't kidding about your customers." He makes a grossed out face. For a fox, he sure did have a really expressive face... 

Steve turns to look at the fox and raises an eyebrow at him and smirks. "Your welcome!"

The fox turns a bit sheepish before getting a rightfully grateful look on his face. "Sorry- I'm just _relieved._ They've been chasing me for DAYS." 

"Because you can talk?"

The fox's face darkens. " **NO.** Because I'm a _fox_. That's enough for them." The dark look dissipates as he turns to look back at the thin man who saved his hide. _Literally._ "Besides, I just _now_ started talking." 

Steve blinks up at the furry red animal. "What do you mean, ' _just now_ '?"

The small creature looks back down at him, just as bewildered. "Well, I couldn't think of any _other_ way to ask for help- So I _wished_ that I could talk-" 

Steve stared at him. "-And you DID?" 

The fox smiled excitedly. "I DID! And it saved my **life**!" There was a sudden **snap** from the trees above, making the fox zipping right back into the basket. "...For NOW!!!" 

Steve looked up, but it was just a squirrel. "You think they'll come back for you?" 

The fox replied whilst still in the basket. "If _they_ don't, somebody else _will_. I'm a **FOX**!" 

The launderer hummed as he thought, but was jerked backwards as the basket suddenly became even more heavy. "HEY!" Steve yelled out as he fell backwards. "Wha-" He turned around and saw something very shocking...


End file.
